Our Feeling
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengetahui kedua sahabatmu saling menyukai, sedangkan kau sendiri menyukai salah satu sahabatmu itu? Apakah kau akan mempertahankan persahabatanmu dengan mereka berpacaran, atau memilih ego untuk berusaha mendapatkannya?/Rnr
1. Chapter 1

"… Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua. Tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berjalan menembus hujan. Ia tampak mengejar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan dengan di depannya.

"Sudahlah, Uchiha. Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu." Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia akan berjalan saat ini. Gadis itu masih dibayang-bayangi oleh kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Lelaki itu meraih pergelang tangan gadis yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap sepasang mata obsidian laki-laki itu dengan mata _emerald_ –nya. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu memancarkan rasa kekecewaan yang teramat besar pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau marah dengan yang barusan?" tanyanya.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya," katanya, "Dikhianati oleh pacarmu dan juga sahabatmu. Oleh orang-orang yang kau percaya."

"Oke! Aku akui aku salah karena tidak memberi tahukanmu tentang hal ini. Tapi aku juga baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi!" jelasnya. Terdengar nada frustasi dalam kalimatnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kuucapkan selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Hyuuga. Semoga hubungan kalian berjalan mulus." Gadis itu melepas genggaman tangan lelaki itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia berjalan melalui _zebra cross_ tanpa melihat kiri kanan lagi. Dari arah kiri, sebuah truk melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"SAKURA!"

CEKITTT! BRUK!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Mimpi itu lagi…"

Dilihatnya jam digital yang berada di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya itu. 04.45 A.M. Langit masih gelap ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Feeling © Kazuma B'tomat**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H**

**Pairing : SasuHina & SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, not for bashing character! **

**Hinata x Sasuke x Sakura**

_**Italic = inner**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma House Production proudly present…**

**Our Feeling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_sama_, nanti siang jam sepuluh, Anda akan ada _meeting_ dengan para kepala cabang se- Jepang," kata seorang perempuan berambut merah yang sedang memegang sebuah iPad berwarna _gold_ di tangannya. Dia berjalan mengikuti laki-laki di depannya.

"Hn," jawab lelaki yang ada di depannya.

"Nanti malam, Anda ada undangan makan malam dari para dewan direksi di _Hotel Pacific Place_," lanjut wanita berambut merah tadi.

"Kau urus saja semuanya, Karin," jawab lelaki itu, Sasuke Uchiha, sang wakil direktur Uchiha _Company_.

Drrrrtttt… Drrrrtttt… Drrrrtttt…

Sasuke meraih _handphone_ –nya dari dalam saku celananya. Saat ia melihat nama penelephone yang tertera di layar _handphone_ –nya, dia langsung memutus sambungan _telephonen_nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Diputus lagi…" desah seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan dengan mata yang berwarna ungu muda.

Hinata Hyuuga, tunangan seorang wakil direktur Uchiha _Company_, Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah dua tahun gadis berparas cantik nan anggun ini bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Dia selalu perhatian pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

Hinata tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya. Memiliki rasa saja, tidak. Pertunangannya dengan Sasuke pun juga hanyalah akal-akalan dia untuk merebut Sasuke dari –sahabatnya. Ya, sahabat. Sahabat terbaiknya dulu. Dulu sekali ketika kuliah. Empat tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin, sekarang dapat disebut sebagai _mantan sahabat_?

KRIET…

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Di sana, ada seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip dengannya–hanya saja rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Shion Hyuuga, adik Hinata. Mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar, hanya saja Hinata lahir lebih dulu lima menit sebelum Shion.

"Hinata…" panggil Shion.

"Ada apa Shion-_chan_?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia tidak menjawab _telephone_ –mu lagi ya?" tanya Shion. Hinata tidak menjawab. Tatapannya berubah sendu. Ia menatap karpet ungu yang berada di bawah kakinya itu. "Jawab, Hinata!" desak Shion.

"Ya…" jawab Hinata lirih.

"Biar aku yang _telephone_–"

"Jangan!" seru Hinata menghentikan keinginan Shion yang ingin menelephone Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu saja begitu? Dia itu tunanganmu, Hinata! Dia selalu saja bertingkah seakan kau bukan tunangannya!" seru Shion yang sudah gerah melihat tindakan tunangan kakaknya itu.

Mendengar ucapan adiknya itu, Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. "…Sasuke-_kun_ tak pernah mencintaiku…" kata Hinata lirih. Shion samar-samar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata tapi tidak terlalu jelas.

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Hinata?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," sangakal Hinata. "Nanti, aku akan mencoba menelephone –nya lagi. Mungkin tadi dia sedang ada _meeting,_" kata Hinata.

"Hah… aku bingung dengan tunanganmu itu, Kak. Dia… seperti tidak menganggapmu sebagai tunangannya," kata Shion seraya duduk di atas kasur Hinata.

"Sasuke-_kun_ memang orangnya dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik." _Dan hal itu dulu sekali, sebelum aku bertunangan dengannya_, tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tahan dengan orang seperti itu?" tanya Shion tidak percaya pada Kakaknya itu.

"Ya."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti tidak akan mau bertunangan dengannya," komentar Shion mengandai-andai.

"Hm…"

Tok…Tok… Tok…

"Masuk," kata Hinata. Munculah seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua dari balik pintu itu. "Ada apa Ayame-_san_?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata-_sama_, Anda dipanggil oleh Hiashi-sama ke ruang kerjanya," kata Ayame setelah membungkukkan badannya 45° pada Hinata dan Shion.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-_san_." Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang kerja Ayahnya yang berada di ujung lorong rumahnya itu.

"Permisi, Shion-_sama_." Ayame pun keluar dari kamar itu.

_Aku tahu yang kau rasakan, Hinata. Tapi kenapa kau selalu menutupinya?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo kita makan siang!" kata seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, Kak. Pekerjaanku masih banyak!" kata Sasuke sambil terus bergelut di antara tumpukan berkas-berkas yang-entah-apalah-itu.

"Hoi! Bagaimana otakmu bisa bekerja kalau kau tidak makan?" tanya Itachi, Kakak Sasuke. "Nanti kubantu deh," bujuk Itachi.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Memangnya aku ini lulusan apa?" tanya Itachi balik.

"Musik." Sasuke kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

"Waktu S1 aku itu lulusan terbaik _Business and Management_! Nilaiku A!" kata Itachi sambil menjitak adiknya itu.

"_Ouch_! Sakit, Kak!" Sasuke memengangi dahinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Rasakan itu!" Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ayo makan!"

"Iya, iya, iya." Sasuke kahirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke, adalah seorang komposer musik terkenal. Pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun ini kelaukannya kadang memang seperti anak kecil. Buktinya tadi, saat ia mengajak Sasuke untuk makan siang. Dia jadi terlihat lebih cocok untuk menjadi Adik Sasuke daripada Kakaknya. Walaupun begitu, Itachi hanya berlaku seperti itu di depan keluarganya, sahabatnya–akatsuki–dan sang pacar–Hana Inuzuka. Di luar tiga hal itu, dia selalu berlaku serius.

"…Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Itachi membuka keheningan. Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah rumah makan yang tidak jauh dari gedung Uchiha _Company_–tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Hah… aku malas membicarakannya," kata Sasuke lalu memasukkan potongan daging _steak_ –nya ke dalam mulut.

"Kenapa? Masih memikirkan _dia_?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"_First love_, memang susahnya kalau mau digantikan orang lain." Itachi memakan _steak_ –nya.

"Hn."

"Masih kesal dengan Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Hah…" Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Biar pun begitu, tetap saja, suatu hari nanti Ayah pasti akan menikahkanmu dengannya."

"Aku berani menjamin kalau hal itu takkan pernah terjadi," jawab Sasuke enteng dan tanpa beban.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?"

"Memangnya dia memikirkan perasaanku waktu itu?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan hubungan percintaan adiknya itu. "Sudah." Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan _tissue_. Sasuke tidak menghabiskan makannya itu. Ia menunggu Itachi menghabiskan _steak_nya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah jendela besar yang ada di sekeliling dinding restoran itu. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang berjalan dengan diikuti temannya yang berambut pirang. Sepertinya temannya yang berambut pirang itu sedang membujuk temannya yang berambut merah muda.

Tunggu! Merah muda?

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Segera saja Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan keluar, berharap dapat menemukan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan Itachi. Dia terus berjalan. Ia berlari. Saat sampai si halte terdekat, dia sudah tidak melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu.

_Apa itu dia?_

Sasuke kembali ke dalam restoran dan menemukan Itachi sedang membayar _bill_ pesanan mereka itu. Sasuke duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Tadi aku melihatnya. Hah… hah… hah…" Sasuke meneguk minumannya hingga tandas.

"Melihat siapa?"

"Sakura."

"Kau berhalusinasi ya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tak percaya dengan perkataan adiknya itu. "Mana mungkin orang yang sudah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu bisa hidup kembali?" tanya Itachi dan tak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke memijat dahinya. Berharap apa yang tadi dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah halusinasinya saja.

_Apakah itu kau, Sakura?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Hinata setelah ia berhadapan dengan Ayahnya itu.

"Nanti malam, Sasuke akan ada makan malam dengan para dewan direksi di _Hotel Pacific Place_. Kau ikut ke sana," kata Hiashi sambil menatap mata ungu anaknya itu dengan mata ungunya.

"Untuk apa, Ayah?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk membuktikan bahwa hanya kau yang pantas menjadi Nyonya Uchiha berikutnya yang mendampingi Sasuke, wakil direktur Uchiha _Company_."

"Ta- tapi tidak perlu sampai begitukan, Ayah?"

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian saat pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke waktu itu? Dia lebih memilih untuk mengejar gadis–berambut–merah–muda itu. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku malu sebagai orang yang mengusulkan kau bertunangan dengan Sasuke."

"Ya, aku tahu itu… Ayah…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback…**

"… Uchiha-_san_, aku mengajukan anak perempuanku, Hinata, untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke," kata Hiashi.

Saat itu, keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga sedang mengadakan acara makan malam di sebuah restoran yang terbilang cukup mewah. Hiashi, dengan kedua putrinya, Hinata dan Shion, hadir ke sana. Ini adalah acara silaturahmi antara dua keluarga yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Sang Ayah, terlihat tersenyum simpul. Senyumnya yang terlihat polos, dapat membohongi orang-orang yang ada di sana. Kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, senyumnya justru terlihat seperti senyum kemenangan.

"Kau menerimanya, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, Mikoto-_san_," jawab Hinata dan berhadiah sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke.

_Kau pengkhianat, Hinata!_ batin Sasuke. Sudah jelas-jelas Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke itu pacaran dengan Sakura, sahabatnya. Musuh di balik selimut, mungkin itu adalah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganmu, nak Sas–" perkataan Hiashi dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku menolak," jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuke!" hardik Fugaku. Ia menatap tajam putra bungsunya itu.

"Kau pengkhianat, Hinata! Sahabat macam apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri menggebrak meja.

"Sasuke… Hinata…" Sebuah bisikan lirih keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran itu. Dari mata _emerald_nya, dia menatap tak percaya pada sahabat dan pacarnya itu.

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatapnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan cepat keluar dari restoran itu.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang berlari itu. Hinata hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh tanpa ada niatan untuk mengejar mereka.

"Ma- maaf atas kekacauan ini," kata Mikoto membuka suasana mencekam yang ada di antara mereka.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa sebuah kereta dorong yang membawa pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu memindahkan pesanan mereka ke atas meja satu per satu. "Silahkan menikmati."

"Ayo kita makan," kata Mikoto memecah suasana dingin yang terjadi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sasuke dan gadis-berambut-merah-muda itu pacaran, hah? Jawab, Hinata!" kata Hiashi. Mereka telah sampai di rumah kediaman Hyuuga di Hyuuga _Mansion_. Hinata di panggil ke dalam ruang kerja Hiashi. "Kau tahu Hinata? Aku malu, kau tahu? Aku yang mengadakan acara itu, dan aku yang mengusulkan kau bertunangan dengan Sasuke, itu juga atas kemauanmu!"

"Aku tahu, Ayah." Hinata tidak berani menatap Ayahnya itu.

"Kau dengar perkataan Sasuke tadi? Dan kau tahu apa yang dia maksudkan?"

"Ya, Ayah."

"Hal itu telah membuat namamu dan nama keluarga kita tercoreng! Kau akan dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang, kau tahu?" Hiashi berkata dengan emosi.

"Tapi- tapi aku mencintai Sasuke, Ayah. Se- seandainya waktu itu Sakura tidak masuk ke KHS, Sasuke sekarang pasti telah menerimaku!"

"Tidak ada kata seandainya, Hinata. Kau tahu, kan, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terhormat di sini." Hiashi terduduk di kursi kerjanya. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membuat Sasuke mencintaimu. Terserah mau apa dan bagaimana caranya. Mau cara bersih ataupun kotor. Buat Sasuke Uchiha _mencintaimu_!" Hiashi menekankan kata 'mencintaimu' diakhir kalimatnya itu.

"Iya, Ayah. Hal itu pasti akan kulakukan," kata Hinata.

**End of Flashback…**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Cahaya bulan berpendar terang bersama cahaya bintang-bintang di langit malam yang cerah. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Sasuke masih saja akan mengetik di atas _keypad keyboard_ –nya kalau saja, Karin –sekretarisnya– tidak mengingatkannya perihal tentang makam malam bersama para dewan direksi.

"Kau kalau mau pulang, pulang saja, Karin. Kau pasti memiliki kencan dengna Suigetsu, kan?" tanya Sasuke dan berhasil membuat pipi Karin memerah.

"I- iya." Karin mengakui kalau ia memiliki kencan dengan Suigetsu, laki-laki yang telah menjadi pacarnya selama dua tahun ini. "Saya pulang dulu, Sasuke-_sama_. Permisi." Karin keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan mengambil tasnya lalu turun ke _basement_ gedung itu, di mana pacarnya sedang menunggunya.

_Kadang… aku sering kali iri dengan hubungan Karin dan Suigetsu. Apa mungkin, hubungan kita bisa seperti mereka, Sakura?_ batin Sasuke mengenang sang mantan kekasih.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih jasnya. Dia pun pergi ke _basement_ dan memacu mobilnya menembus jalan di Kota Tokyo yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang di sepanjang jalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali, Hinata!" pekik Shion. Saat ini, Hinata tampak lebih anggun dengan gaun malamnya yang berwarna biru gelap dengan glitter yang membuat gaun itu terlihat blink-blink dan juga elegan.

"Terima kasih, Shion-_chan_," kata Hinata sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Aku yakin, Sasuke akan jatuh cinta padamu!" kata Shion optimis.

"Mungkin." Hinata menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu kebiruan itu.

"Permisi Hinata-_sama_, mobilnya sudah siap," kata Ayame dari pintu.

"Shion-_chan_, aku pergi dulu ya." Hinata meraih dompetnya yang berwarna senada dengan gaun malamnya itu. Derap langkah kakinya begitu terdengar ketika sepatu _high heels_ –nya bertemu dengan lantai kayu rumah itu.

_Good luck…_ batin Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," kata seorang berambut pirang jabrik yang menyambut kedatangan Sasuke.

"Selamat malam, Paman Minato." Sasuke membalas uluran tangan dari seorang berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Teme!" Lelaki yang terlihat mirip dengan lelaki yang disebut 'Minato', berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan langsung merangkulnya.

"Dobe! Lepaskan!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong seorang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu untuk menghindari pelukan maut tersebut.

"Huahahaha…" Yang dipanggil 'Dobe' meninju pundak Sasuke pelan. "Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu."

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja makan yang sudah tertata rapi. "Sejak SMP."

"Hei! Hilangkan sifat sok _cool_ –mu itu!"

"Kalian itu merepotkan sekali!" kata seorang lelai berambut hitam yang di kuncir tinggi. Shikamaru Nara.

"Apa katamu, nanas?" seru Naruto yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Shikamaru itu.

"Hei, hei! Sudahlah," Minato Namikaze–Ayah Naruto–menegahi mereka. "Sepertinya kita tinggal menunggu seorang lagi."

"Seorang lagi?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Ya-"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berjalan mendekati meja yang mereka berempat tempati. "Maaf, saya terlambat, Namikaze-_san_."

"Tidak apa, Hinata-_chan_," kata Minato. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke samping kursi yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. Dia duduk di sana.

_Mau apa Hinata di sini?_ batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"… Sasuke, tunggu aku!" Hinata mencoba mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang besar dan cepat. Sepatu _high heels_ –nya membuatnya lebih susah untuk berjalan.

Hinata meraih pundak Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun berbalik menghadapnya. Hampir saja Hinata akan menabrak Sasuke kalau dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Tolong jangan berjalan cepat-cepat."

"Apa peduliku?" Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"A- aku…"

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke memasuki mobil Lamborghini hitamnya dan menjalankannya meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di _basement_ yang hampir kosong itu.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Setetes air mata mulai menurui pipinya. Tangannya yang bergetar, merangkul dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_… Kenapa?"

Sebuah jas berwarna putih menutupi tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata yang bergetar juga didekap masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat itu. "Ssttt…" desis orang yang memeluk Hinata tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian? Dia itu tunanganmu!" Fugaku dan Sasuke sedang berada di ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai tunanganku! Sejak awal aku tidak _pernah_ menyetujuinya!"

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah _tunangannya_! Dan kau sudah sewajibnya melindungi dia!"

"Tunangan? Hah… Persetan dengan kata itu!" dengus Sasuke mengejek. "Itu hanya akal-akalan kalian demi kepentingan perusahaan!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sasuke!" Sasuke tidak mengubrisnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup itu. "Sasuke Uchiha! Berhenti di sana!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa? Kalau hanya mau membahas tentang Hinata, aku capek dan mau tidur. Permisi." Sasuke terus berjalan sampai ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu. Fugaku hanya terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Pikirannya terasa penat memikirkan anak bungsunya itu.

_Tidak bisakah kau melupakan gadis–pink–itu, Sasuke?_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

**Finished at:**

**2010**

**Our Feeling © Kazuma House Production ® 2010**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-_san_, kita bertemu lagi," kata seorang berambut pirang jabrik. Matanya yang sewarna dengan jernihnya air di samudera itu menyipit karena senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ah, ya. Kebetulan sekali, Naruto-_san_," kata Hinata.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah _café_ yang berada di jalur Konoha Street. Sebuah _café_ yang terlihat bernuansa klasik dengan dindingnya yang hanya berupa susunan batu bata dan juga _furniture_ yang terbuat dari kayu. Musik-musik yang biasanya terdengar di-era 70–an juga terdengar dari _speaker_ yang terpasang di sudut-sudut _café_ itu.

"Um… untuk tanda terima kasihku yang waktu itu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir?" tawar Hinata.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyetujuinya.

Mereka duduk di sudut dekat jendela _café_ itu. Menikmati isi cangkir milik mereka yang berada di hadapan mereka. Percakapan terus saja mengalir bagaikan air dari awal mereka bertemu. Kadang kala, tawa pun juga terselip disana. Terlalu asik mengobrol, mereka tidak sadar beberapa orang ada yang memandang mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut, bingung, dan juga sulit untuk diartikan. Mungkin dalam pikiran mereka terlintas beberapa pertanyaan.

Blitz…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Feeling © Kazuma B'tomat**

**© 2010**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H**

**Pairing : SasuHina & SasuSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**AU, OOC, not for bashing character! **

**Hinata x Sasuke x Sakura**

_**Italic = inner**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma House Production present…**

**Our Feeling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Srek…

Sebuah koran dilemparkan tepat ke hadapan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang terduduk pun terkejut, apa lagi di halaman pertama koran tersebut terpasang gambarnya sedang mengobrol berduaan dengan Naruto. Ia takut kalau-kalau Ayahnya akan memarahinya. Apalagi dengan judul yang terpasang secara besar dan jelas, ini semakin membuatnya takut. Ruang kerja Hiashi–tempat mereka berada sekarang–terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Jelaskan semua ini!" perintah Hiashi. Matanya menatap dengan lurus dan tajam anaknya bagaikan peluru yang sedang melesat ke arah sang target.

"Aku hanya mengobrol singkat dengan Uzumaki-_san_, dan juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padanya," jelas Hinata dengan menunduk. Ia belum berani menatap mata Sang Ayah.

"Kau mungkin dapat berkata seperti itu, tapi media masa pasti akan menguras lebih dalam tentang hal itu! Bahkan mungkin _gossip-gossip_ aneh akan keluar."

"Aku tahu, Ayah…"

"Sudahlah, kita sarapan dulu." Hiashi dan Hinata pun keluar menuju ruang makan. Di sana, Shion sedang duduk manis di salah satu kursinya.

Di meja makan yang terlapisi taplak putih dengan bordiran bunga, telah tersedia roti gandum berserta _butter_ dan juga beberapa toples selai berbagai rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah melihat berita di Tokyo Site?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya."

"Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Itachi sambil terus mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke yang besar. Sasuke hanya terus melangkah lurus menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di ujurng lorong di lantai itu.

"_That's great_! _Really great_."

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau itu bodoh, ya?" tanya Itachi bingung. Dahinya mengerut. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Adiknya.

Merasa tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Itachi yang sedang diam melongo menatapnya. "Tidak, aku tidak merasa bodoh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang akan masyarakat katakan tentang kau yang sebodo amat dengan _tunanganmu_ sendiri, Sasuke? Ingat, walaupun kau tidak mengakuinya, tapi dimata publik _kau tetap tunangannya_." Itachi menekankan kata yang menyangkut tentang 'tunangan' dalam kalimatnya.

"Persetan dengan yang dikatakan publik. Apa yang publik lihat, tidak sama dengan yang kulihat. Yang mereka tahu, aku dan Hinata saling mencintai. Dan semuanya adalah _bullshit_!" Sasuke menanggapinya dingin, cuek, dan sinis–seperti biasanya. Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Dasar _chicken butt _bodoh!_ batin Itachi. Ia mengikuti langkah Adiknya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namikaze-_san_, apa tanggapan Anda perihal anak Anda yang di-_gossip_-kan sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan tunangan dari Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya seorang reporter pada lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang berusaha menghindari para wartawan. Minato Namikaze. Pemimpin PT. Namikaze Corporation.

"Maaf, maaf. Permisi." Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya meminta mereka untuk menyingkir dari jalannya–supaya dia dapat memasuki gedung kantornya, tentu saja.

"Namikaze-_san_, Namikaze-_san_, sudah berapa lama putra Anda menjalin hubungan ini?"

"Apakah Anda merestui hubungan mereka ini?"

"Bagaimana hubungan kerja Anda dengan Uchiha Company, dengan adanya _gossip_ ini?"

"Apakah terjadi percekcokan diantara putra Anda dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Permisi ya…" Minato hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan para wartawan yang sekarang ditangani oleh _security_.

"Huh…" Minato menghela nafas berat setelah dia berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaannya. Rasa panas, lelah, dan pegal menyatu jadi satu. Kini ia terduduk di kursi ruang kerjanya yang empuk. Andaikan di sana ada sebuah ranjang atau kasur, pastilah ia sudah tertidur sekarang.

Kalau kalian melihat penampilan Minato saat ini, jangan mengharapkan ia mengenakan setelan baju kerja yang rapi. Karena dalam kenyataannya, penampilannya kini dapat dikatakan berantakkan untuk orang-orang yang sekelas dengan dirinya. Dasi longgar, kemeja agak kusut, dan peluh yang menetes.

_Apa para wartawan itu tidak capek lari-lari mengejar berita begitu?_ batinnya. Sejujurnya, dia merasa salut dengan orang-orang yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan itu. Rela berpanas-panasan demi mendapatkan kebenaran tentang suatu hal.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Selamat siang, dengan Itachi Uchiha di sini," kata Itachi menjawab _telephone_ yang masuk.

"_Selamat siang, Itachi-_san_. Saya Kimmimaro Kaguya dari perusahaan PT. KAGUYA GROUP. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Apa nanti siang kita dapat bertemu?" _jawab orang di seberang sana yang mengaku bernama Kimmimaro.

"Baik. Di mana?

"_Di _Café_ D'Lampion_"

"Baiklah."

"_Baik, jam dua belas siang di _Café_ D'Lampion_."

"Nanti saya akan ke sana."

"_Ya,terima kasih dan selamat siang."_

Tut…

"Siapa, Kak?" tanya Sasuke yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Itachi.

"Orang dari PT. KAGUYA GROUP."

"Ada apa orang dari KAGUYA GROUP menelphone –mu?" tanya Sasuke menyelidiki. Ia memincingkan matanya.

"Entahlah." Itachi menggedikan bahunya.

"Tumben sekali."

"Palingan juga untuk pembuatan lagu iklan produk mereka."

"Mungkin. Tapi kalau hanya begitu, untuk apa mereka memintamu yang seorang komposer? Bukannya kalau orang biasa juga bisa?"

"Mana aku tahu, bodoh!" Itachi menjitak kepala Adiknya itu. "Kau itu pintar-pintar nge-gemes-in juga, ya. Jadi pengen dicubit!" Itachi mencubit kedua pipi tirus Sasuke.

"Bohoh! Hehashan ahu!" (Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!) Sasuke mencoba untuk menarik tangan Itachi, namun yang didapat adalah tarikan di pipinya yang semakin menyakitkan.

"Hahahah…" Itachi melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih dan berwarna kemerahan.

"Eh, jam berapa ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebelas. Sudah, kau bantu aku mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dulu, baru pergi!" kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Itachi–dengan menarik jas -nya–menuju _sofa_ yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Di atas meja itu, terdapat tumpukan map berbagai warna–yang entah apa itu isinya–dengan sebuah _laptop_ dan _charger_-nya.

"Iya, iya."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto_ : _Hi_, Teme.

: Apa, Dobe? Lebih baik langsung _to the point_ saja.

Naruto_ : Ok. Kau pasti sudah melihat berita di Tokyo Site.

: Ya.

Naruto_ : Sebenarnya Hinata hanya mentraktirku sebagai tanda terima kasihnya waktu itu.

: _So_?

Naruto_ : Ya… aku hanya takut kalau kau marah dan persahabatan kita putus karena berita tersebut.

: Kalau pun kau mau pacaran atau menikah dengannya, aku takkan peduli.

Naruto_ : Kau bercanda!

: Tidak.

Naruto_ : Sepertinya kau ada masalah dengannya. Bukannya dari dulu kau adalah sahabat seperti yang kau ceritakan lewat _e-mail_?

: Ceritanya panjang dan kau tidak akan mengerti keadaannya.

Sasuke Uchiha _is now offline_

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan, Naruto?" tanya seorang berambut merah panjang yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja Naruto. Ialah Kushina Uzumaki, Ibu Naruto.

"Dia orang _ter-aneh_ yang pernah ada!" kata Naruto pada Ibunya setelah ia _chatting_ dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kushina memandang anaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia bilang kalau aku pacaran atau pun menikah dengan Hinata, dia tidak akan peduli."

"Kau harus mencari tahunya, Naruto." Kushina menasehati anaknya yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang bingung. Sepertinya ia benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan _gossip_ itu.

"Dari orang-orang terdekat mereka."

"Hm…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Café_ itu cukup ramai didatangi oleh para kaum muda-mudi yang sedang mengisi jam makan siang mereka. Memang, letak _café_ itu tak jauh dari University of Japan. Jadi wajar saja kalau banyak muda-mudi yang sering berkumpul di sana. Mungkin hanya sekedar menikmati santap siang mereka atau mendiskusikan suatu hal.

Ukuran _café_ itu tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil. _Interior_ _café_ itu terkesan minimalis dan simpel. Warna ubin lantainya disusun seperti papan catur–hitam putih selang-seling. Sekeliling dindingnya adalah kaca tebal, memungkinkan orang-orang yang ada di luar sana melihat apa yang ada di dalam–kecuali bagian _counter_ yang di belakangnya adalah dapur. Bagian dinding berwarna coklat muda yang berada di atas kaca-kaca tebal itu dipasangi banyak foto-foto dari tahun ke tahun, saat _café_ itu baru dibuka.

"Selamat siang, Itachi-_san_." Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan dua titik merah di dahinya menyambut Itachi ketika Itachi sampai di _Café_ D'lampion meja nomor sepuluh.

"Selamat siang. Anda pasti Kimmimaro, bukan?" Itachi balas menjabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Ya."

"Maaf telah membuat Anda lama menunggu." Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di _sofa_ yang berhadapan dengan Kimimaro.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kimmimaro. "Jadi tujuan saya ini, saya ingin menjadikan Anda sebagai juri sebuah kontes pencarian bakat yang akan segera diadakan oleh PT. kami," jelasnya singkat.

"Bakat apa?"

"Bakat-bakat bermusik dan menyanyi."

"Siapa saja yang nanti akan menjadi jurinya selain saya?"

"Ada Sai Shimura, dia seorang sutradara film, yang pastinya Anda sudah tahu; Sasame Fuuma, seorang pembawa acara; dan yang terakhir adalah Shizune Shiranui, seorang penyanyi yang sudah _go international_."

"Apa mereka semua sudah setuju?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang ada di dalam _file_ yang tadi Kimmimaro berikan kepadanya. Ia membacanya dengan saksama.

"Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sudah saya hubungi, dan mereka setuju."

"Oh…"

"Untuk honor, kami menyamakan semuanya. Tujuh ratus lima puluh ribu yen (￥750,000) per hari tampil."

"Baiklah, saya terima." Kimmimaro menyerahkan sebuah bolpen pada Itachi. Itachi pun menandatangani salah satu halaman dari _proposal_ yang diajukan Kimmimaro padanya.

"Terima kasih telah mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Untuk selanjutnya, nanti akan kami hubungi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, apa Sasuke Uchiha ada?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru ke–ungu–an pada seorang resepsionis.

Gadis itu memakai sebuah _dress_ berwarna putih yang panjangnya selutut dengan jaket berwarna ungu yang terbuat dari jarutan benang wol. Di kepalanya, sebuah kacamata hitam besar dengan _frame_ berwarna putih. Sepatu sandal berwarna putih juga menghiasi kakinya. Tas besar berwarna ungu gelap mengkilat membuatnya terlihat sempurna.

"Tuan Uchiha sedang ada makan siang dengan _client_–nya," jawab sang resepsionis. "Kalau Anda mau, Anda dapat menunggu Tuan Uchiha di ruangannya."

"Apa setelah ini, Sasuke ada pertemuan lagi dengan _client_–nya?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih." Gadis itu berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju _lift_ yang berada di samping kiri meja resepsionis.

Hinata–nama gadis itu–sedang duduk di _sofa_ yang berada di ruang kerja Sasuke. Sejak tadi, berkali-kali ia selalu melihat pada jam yang tergantung di dinding berwarna coklat susu di ruang kerja tunangannya itu. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia menunggu di sana, namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang.

Ceklek…

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Sasuke di sana yang masuk ke dalam yang diikuti oleh sekretarisnya. Harapan Hinata terkabul. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

"Mau apa kau di sini, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan ketus Sasuke, Hinata merasa kalau Sasuke sedang mengusir dan melarangnya masuk ke dalam ruangannya–tentu saja secara tidak langsung.

"A- aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungi tunanganku," kata Hinata sambil menunduk mentap karpet yang berwarna merah marun dengan corak yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Kalau kau ingin berbicara, lebih baik _to the point_." Sasuke menunggu Hinata berbicara, namun Hinata tetap terdiam menatap sepasang mata yang sewarna batu obsidian itu. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau–"

"Tunggu Sasuke-_kun_! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," kata Hinata sambil melirik Karin yang sedaritadi memandang mereka dengan bingung. "Tapi secara empat mata…"

"Karin, tolong keluar."

"Baik Sasuke-_sama_." Karin keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisahkan Hinata dan Sasuke yang ada di sana.

"Kau pasti telah mendengar berita yang tersiar tentang aku dan Naruto-_san_."

"…"

"Waktu itu aku hanya mentraktir Naruto-"

"Naruto sudah bilang tentang hal itu. Sekarang silahkan keluar, karena saya masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan." Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Saat Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, terdengar bisik-bisik dari para karyawan kantor itu. Hampir semua yang ada di sana memandangi Hinata. Banyak pandangan dari para karyawan yang memancarkan penuh rasa kagum, tapi tak sedikit pula yang memandanginya sinis.

"Hei! Itu bukannya tunangannya Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Dia katanya selingkuh dengan sahabat Sasuke-_sama_. Siapa itu namanya? Na- Na- Naroko?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Ah, ya. Beruntung sekali dia bisa dekat dengan dua orang yang cukup ternama di negara ini."

"Aku jadi iri dengannya."

Hinata hanya berjalan dengan tegak layaknya pragawati berjalan di atas _catwalk_, melewati mereka seakan tidak terjadi apapun di sana. Sepertinya kedua telinganya sudah kebal menghadapi sindiran-sindiran semacam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, ayolah, _Forehead_…" kata seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menarik-narik tangan temannya yang berambut merah muda. Ia tampak memelas terhadap gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"_Piggy_… aku malas mengikuti hal-hal seperti itu…" kata temannya yang berambut merah muda. Gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna gula-gula kapas itu berusaha berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh temannya ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Ayolah… anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku darimu…" bujuk temannya lagi, "lagipula, tidak ada salahnya, kan, kalau kau mengikutinya?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu.

"Oke, oke. Kau menang, Ino-_Pig_. Tapi hanya kali ini!" kata temannya. "Sekarang, lepaskan tanganku."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Sakura!" kata gadis berambut _blonde_ itu sambil memeluk erat temannya.

"Se- sesak… Lep –lepaskan pelukanmu, Ino!" bentak temannya yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Sakura. Ia kesulitan bernafas karena pelukan itu.

"Hehehe… _Sorry_," kata gadis berambut _blonde_ itu–yang diketahui bernama Ino–sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V'.

**To Be Continue…**

**Complete:**

**2 January 2011**

**Edit: **

**7 April 2011 **

**8 April 2011**

**9 April 2011**

**Thanks for review. Review please?**

**Our Feeling © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
